FANFICS for This is Gonna Be Fun AU
by VisitorNo.18
Summary: A collection of fanfics for BlueAutumn12's This is Gonna be Fun Universe. Nothing Serious, nothing explicit either.
1. Journal of Annie Noir D Portgas (Part1)

In which the Spades finds out where Akainu takes his shore leave, and a convoluted plot twist is in order.

* * *

It happened by chance, when the Spades had been reviewing the fruits of their labor from a certain Marine base in GrandLine, that they came upon the information regarding the prank-made-Romeo, Akainu.

Specifically, the places he takes his shore leave.

"Baterilla and Nike islands? What could Akainu want from there?"

"Apparently, Akainu was born on SouthBlue, and he bought propery at Nike. " Deuce explained for further information.

"You know, I was born in South Blue, Baterilla more specifically." Ace said out of the blue, and that's how Alice had written the most romantic love story ever written by a pirate about a marine admiral and a female pirate captain. It was full of b***, but what do you expect from a pirate?

But of course, such a masterful creation should not be contained, could not be contained- with how busy-bodies Spades were with their crewmates' businesses.

So next week's news coo's gossip section held bits and pieces from the so-called "Journal of Annie Noir "Lady Spade" D. Portgas"

* * *

It was the summer of my 20th birthday. I thought I'd forever be stuck on the port of Baterilla with my lovely baby brother Ace. Well, troublesome and crazy, as he is my brother, and craziness runs in the family.

Ace had been growing-up rather fast, and filling-up into a fine young 10-year old. Sometimes, I catch the village girls gazing at him with eyes of admiration, and blushing as bright red as a tomato when he greets them good morning.

I haven't the slightest clue what they see in him, my baby brother. But the old gals have been teasing and asking me if I've gotten myself a man that I fancy. I honestly could not tell them that their kids the same age as I, are just that, kids. If they're trying to subtly imply that I have to choose a man between their litters, then jokes on them, they aren't men at all!

But of course, I couldn't say that to our customers, so I smiled and said I haven't met anyone that I find interesting yet.

As you could tell, I'm not like that of the average girl. Growing up as a barmaid, I'm made of sterner stuff. I truthfully thought no man could ever capture my heart, up until one fine summer day when I turned 20 years-old.

He wasn't like the other boys. He was, older of course. He was a man. Broad shoulders, stern-faced and sharp features. When he entered the bar, it was obvious that he didn't belong, and like a magnet, I was attracted.

He wore a marine uniform with a high rank, a commodore maybe. Too high for the likes of here at South Blue. The highest I know of such stationed here were lieutenants and captains.

I've never liked marines, but I don't hate them either. You see, the history of Baterilla is bathed in the blood of dead infants by the hands of the marines. We don't have a whole 2 year's worth of children because of the great Pirate Prince's hunt. Luckily, Ace was born a year after the hunt, so there was no great offense to my family.

Still, I have neighbors who've lost their babies in that unfortunate hunt. It doesn't help that they blame Gold Roger for their loss, instead of the World Government or the marines who ordered and executed the killings.

It is sad. Because when I was 10, and that was the first time I held Ace, I was so delighted to have a baby brother. He was so wrinkly and tiny, of course, but he was so wonderful and small and adorable! And so innocent while growing up. I never would understand why the government would send assassins to kill a baby. They haven't the slightest clue what or who they are and would be until they're older.

Some kids take after their parents. I took after the bar when my mom died. Ace... I don't know his dad, but I don't know mine either. But in memory and honor of my ever loving mother, I choose to stay here and continue her life's work as a barmaid.

Ace wants to be a barman too. He's good at entertaining people, as bat shit insane he is and does random stunts which lands him in the clinics around town. He's been helpful, but I want him out of this bar. He's a young lad, and his longing for adventure. But here doesn't have anything to offer him.

Maybe if he were a marine... I laugh at the thought of Ace as a soldier.

But back to the present. A marine at the table at the far corner of the bar. A handsome one, maybe at their late 20's.

I approached him, to get his order.

He was serious, and sort of boring for the first half of the conversation. Until he commented that my skirt was stuck to my undershorts...

I blushed bright red, I was worried I'd explode.

Well, that's as gentlemanly as a man can get. Frankly, I like frank people, straight to the point, no flowery words, clipt.

I immediately pulled my skirt loose from my shorts and settled it back in place. I gave a stink eye to the "kids" who were sniggering at me and my little incident and immediately returned to my customer.

"Thank you for telling me. Let me get you a drink, free of charge." The least I could do to thank him.

"If you're bribing me to forget, then I'd rather decline miss. You just made my day." He said with a smile. By how stiff his cheeks were, and unpracticed, I could tell he isn't the kind to smile often. He reminds me so much of the rabid dog of that one senile old farmer down the road. When he smiles, he looks constipated.

"Oh? How about I give you a drink to remember me instead. My break's in 5 minutes, enough time to make your order and serve it to ya' and chat a bit, how about that?" I recall batting my eyes, I normally wouldn't, but I've been doing a ton of weird stuff today.

"Sounds fine to me."

And that's how I met Sakazuki Akainu.

* * *

July 12, xxxx

The past two days had been wonderful.

His name is Sakazuki Akainu, 31 years old, occupation- marine. He's polite, stoic but kind, and has a black and white sense of justice, he called it absolute justice. Whereas I'm more of a- PRANKS ARE JUSTICE. And KARMA IS GONNA GET YOU- type of girl. He laughed and told me how cute I was.

For some strange reason, Ace doesn't like him. And he doesn't like Ace's freckles either. Reminds him of an old acquaintance, Suki-san said. Ace just doesn't like his face, he says.

He's a good man. Well-meaning, but I could tell he isn't going to stay here. He's too much like Ace, and he loves his job. He told me he's climbing the ranks, and his dream is to rid the world of filthy scum like pirates.

He says it with so much determination like it will actually come true in the future. I love a man with ambition.

I also love a man with a chiseled torso and a figure of a Greek god. And gowd he has it all. I just couldn't help myself, why my hands keep on finding their way to his arms and his pecs. So nice and firm, and I just want to squeeze them so much. I just wanna wrap him up all nice and pretty and stuff him in my closet where only I could touch him.

* * *

At this point, Ace and a few other men were laughing, some were gagging, showing disgust, but it's obvious they were just jealous because they don't have chiseled figures. Alice was amused.

"So Ace, you gonna call Akainu Suki-san when you meet him?"

"Fat chance!" Ace laughed. "We've read the dummy journal. You all know the ending anyway."

But the girls who were reading the news who did not know the ending of the journal's story, somewhere out there in the world, actually agree with Lady Spade and support her epic giggle-inducing romance.

And those fangirls requested a weekly column of Lady Spade's journal pages on the gossip section.


	2. Journal of Annie Noir D Portgas (Part2)

July 15,xxxx

I could just watch Suki-san train all day, under the sun, without his shirt on.

He's got such a large tattoo on his shoulders. It's all sakura flowers and calm blue waters, but that work of art is just so perfect for him. He looks like a Wano mafia boss. So manly.

I want to touch it. Just once. I'd pretend to trip and he'd catch me, and I'll take what I'd get.

Wish me luck guardian deity of perverted barmaids!

-  
Later: Sucess

July 20, XXXX

This morning, I swore to myself that I'll get a kiss out of that man even if the world falls apart.

And it just so happened that today was the day a rowdy bunch of pirates show-up and attempts to take over the town.

Suki-san is fighting them like the manly ally of justice he is. I could just swoon, he's so dreamy!

I got distracted, I let a pirate sneak up behind me and take me hostage.

Suki-san screamed my name worriedly, which was an opening of the pirates to hit him at the back of his head, and he was knocked out cold.

In my anger/annoyance. I punched the disgusting pirate who snuck-up on me up the jaw, and hit him where the sun don't shine with my iron-toed boots (being a barmaid requires me to keep weapons and know some self-defense), and promptly kneed him in the head so he doesn't wake up without a concussion.

The other pirates looked at me as if I were a threat, but only two moved to get me.

Ha! As if I'd be beaten by two men. It'd take an army to hold me down!

As if I weren't testing the gods, an earthquake suddenly started.

Oh boy, what did I do to deserve this?

-  
Well, the town managed to defeat the pirates, since the earthquake made them retreat to their ships.

Thankfully, the earthquake didn't damage anything. Not to say that the pirates left everything intact, but we'll manage.

And of course, there's Suki-san who was badly knocked out. Thankfully, the townsfolk and I managed to lift him up to rest at our house. He doesn't quite fit our couch, so we brought him to my bed instead. The clinics on the island are all full thanks to those no good pirates. Ace is helping his friend's dad since he's a doctor (Ace's friend's dad).

And I was put in charge of tending to Suki-san while he wakes, ordered the doctor.

Aghhh! The sun is already setting and Suki-san isn't awake yet. There goes my kiss for the day...

Or maybe I could just steal one little kiss? Who knows, he might wake up like a little princess.

-  
August 2, xxxx

Suki-san had just left this morning, but not before promising that we'd have another date like we did last night, some time in the upcoming future.  
A cozy dinner date and a little romp under the sheets.

I must write everything down before I forget!

After dinner, we decided to go to his inn, since my baby brother was at home.

He was so bold, as after we had closed the door, he had already pinned me to the wall and kissed me so passionately. I felt like I was melting, with how hot he was and how he made me feel.

I wanted him so bad, I ripped his shirt apart and push him to the bed to straddle his hips. Letting my hands wander over his tight thighs and hips before I undid his belt and pulled his pants...

* * *

"Uh... Alice, why exactly did you write a very explicit description of..." Ace tried to find the words. Only to be interrupted by Dusty.

"Porn. Why exactly did you star Akainu and Lady Spade in literary porn?"

"Because I needed to write that to get to the drama part," Alice said like it were the most obvious course of action. "Duce helped."

Multiple pairs of eyes looked to Deuce. "Describing the male genitalia. Everything else is Alice and Grey's actual sex life."

Alice blushed "We haven't done anything yet!" Alice and Grey say at the same time.

Everyone heard the "yet" in that sentence. And they all just smiled teasingly at the couple, shifting eyes with their knowing smirks.

"But the story's still the same, yeah?" Ace asked. Unaware the Alice had edited and added some entries.

"Anyway, just wait for the next paper. You'll understand. But yeah, the same ending to the story."

* * *

Somewhere out in the Grand Line. A horde of girls were writing romantic fanfiction about Lady Spade and Admiral Akainu. R-18 and all the good stuff, and selling them off at fan arranged meetings, later called the black market comic-cons.


	3. Journal of Annie Noir D Portgas (Part3)

December 23,XXXX

It's so close to Christmas, and I've been busy at the bar. We would be closed for Christmas Eve so that Ace and I could have our family dinner and open presents. This year, I got him a hat. A garishly orange hat that I know he wanted since he found out that one of the village girls that kept on pestering him hated that color.

Somedays I wonder if everything he does is out of spite. Someone tells him not to break girl's hearts, he turns them down and tells them he's gay (which he isn't, but he might be bi). I tell him to wash the dishes, he washes them and lets them out to dry and they get dirty again with dust (but he was 5 so he says that doesn't count), and I couldn't punish him because- Baterilla, island where children are treasured.

I tell him he's too dumb to finish elementary early, he studies like a boss and finishes 1 year early like he's some sort of genius. My baby brother lives to prove me wrong.

And now there's this. Our first Christmas with my lover, his soon to be brother-in-law (despite us not being engaged yet).

Ace just had to ruin it when it was getting good-

It was Christmas eve, and Ace loved the hat, and he didn't like Suki-san's present (a marine badge), and outright threw it back at his face. Suki-san wasn't phased, but I could tell he was a bit saddened... maybe not much.

But I worked hard on my present for him, and I was hoping he'd treasure it, and remember our first gifts to each other. I sewed him a tie. A nice red tie with his initials on them.

"It's for when you become a Vice Admiral, I made it myself," I told him because I really do believe he'll achieve his dreams. "-but if you don't like the color, I'll make you another one. I heard admirals have their own color and I..."

He holds my hands which were fidgetting in nervousness. When have I turned into such a nervous girly wreck?!

"It's outstanding. I'll use it, and I'll think of you every time I do." He said with a smile, although still very unnatural on his features, it brings a warm heat to my heart.

"I have something for you too, but it's not as great as what you've given me." He says as he hands me a wrapped box.

"Its a dress I saw, and I was reminded of you, how we first met." I blushed bright red, remembering the incident with my undergarments.

I opened it, to reveal a simple blue dress with frills in the shoulders. I loved it immediately.

"I know this doesn't equal with the gift you gave me, so how about I make it up to you?" He leaned in, a little too close to be innocent.

I returned the challenge "Oh really?"

And that's how I ended up with a very hot man between my thighs on the night of Christmas Eve. Lavishing me with all the kisses I could ever wish for, and a nice thick rod of pure man meat-

* * *

"ALICE!" Ace had screamed, as the first to read the Lady Spade section of the News Coo.

Alice came up the deck upon hearing the shout. "It's too early for this." Stretching and yawning and grumbling in annoyance.

"Is that the News Coo's Lady Spade column?" She asked.

"How much damn porn did you write in her journal?! Its like the only thing the editors post here!" Alice took the paper, and after a quick scan, she was outraged.

"I only wrote 6 scenes like that. Not my damn fault the editors decided to post fan f*** fiction. I didn't even write that!" She said as she continued to read, and turn red. "Damn, whoever wrote this is good." Indignation turning to awe.

"Whatever happened to good and honest journalism?" Ace shook his head. "At this point, I'd think the media realized that Lady Spade is just a fictional character, waaay earlier than the marines did."

"Eh, I beg to differ. Look at the headlines."

"Admiral Akainu Sues News Coo for Continuing Indecent False Articles"

"Apparently, Akainu will be ending our little game. But look here." Alice points out. "Lady Spade journal copies are being sold pre-order for 3,000 berries a copy."

"Oh, and Novelists and Readers Organization called it "The hottest read of the year!" Ace adds, reading from the entertainment article.

"Huh, but it seems like we'd need to make an appearance soon. Fans would find it weird that Lady Spade hadn't commented at least once about this very explicit invasion of her privacy." Alice smiles, crazed. "Any plans Capt'n?"

* * *

Sengoku rubs his head in irritation, his afro just bouncing right back to its usual form.

"Damn it! I knew the media shouldn't have mass produced her journal."

"Serves them right, those ungrateful attention whoring newshounds." Akainu spits with venum as he reads the article.

Sengoku only looks pointedly, warning Akainu that if he doesn't fix his conduct, he'll get suspended for what ever the fuck he did to the pirate despite no clear evidence of it, but his time off schedules.

But besides that, Sengoku shrugs. After all, it wasn't just Akainu who was defiled of their respectable (notorious) names.

Just yesterday, Portgas D. Ace (first mate and little brother of Lady Spade) had set the News Coo main office on fire and had grilled, roasted, barbequed and fried 100 birds (55 of which trained messenger birds) and force-fed (had a barbeque party) half of it down the throats of the kidnapped and hostaged News Coo employees, as revenge for spoiling her sister's good name, and a clear warning on what he'll do to the big boss of the News Coo and Economic journal if they cross Lady Spade (and her brother) again.

Morgans was so scared, he used all of his connections to guard him, marine and underground bodyguards. But he was so eager to sell the Lady Spade journal (explicitly edited), he continued to print it. Of course, being a journalist for the more exciting segments, he didn't really focus on the gossip sections and let his employees to the segment. Thinking that it was all legit from Lady Spade's journal.

Word was(because the bird doesn't want it announced in the news), Lady Spade herself burnt down the whole printing house, and decided to grill some more chicken as Morgans' connections were knocked unconscious by her power.

Sengoku wanted to scream. It wasn't enough that Lady Spade was this notoriously, insanely strong woman, she had to have Conqueror's Haki of all things!

"You, why are you laughing." Sengoku stares at Akainu, reading the "original" copy of the diary of Annie Noir D. Portgas. Given to them by Morgans himself, stating that it may hold the pirate's weakness.

"I'm just laughing at how love struck this woman seems. I haven't even met her, and she's the reason why my girlfriend broke up with me." Despite the words being said, the room was getting a little too toasty for his liking.

"I'm sorry?" Sengoku doesn't know what to say, except maybe to chill or cool down, but that would be very petty of him.

"No, it's fine. I was gonna break up with her anyway. Too clingy and possessive." Akainu states, looking less and less like the lover from the novel. Because at this point, that's all it is, a novel. It's not a journal nor a diary. Its a fanatical work of fiction about two living people.

Sengoku might not be sure that Lady Spade exists, but he is 100% certain that that monstrosity (journal) is a defining work of sexual fiction... And he's damn well scared of all the things people could think of.


	4. Red Hair and the Spade

In which Shanks pays homage to Lady Spade.

* * *

It wasn't every day he meets a kid like Luffy, and the same can be said about his big brother Ace. They are both strong, and full of potential, rowdy, honest, fun and just great to get along with. It's apparent that they are brothers in more than just blood, but they can never be the same as each other. No, Ace is obviously smarter than Luffy. Not that Luffy isn't smart, just that Ace uses his brain more often than the little anchor.

Which leads us to the present. Ace had kindly asked the red-haired yonko to spread some credible credentials to strengthen the identity of Lady Spade. Add a little flourish here and there, and ride the existing rumors and contradict a few, and it's perfect to get marines on their toes.

The best part is the best places to start these rumors are. The bar of course! Nothing like getting drunk and blubbering all the unbelievable things he can conjure, and in his best state of mind too!

So there they are, in a big trading port island, in the shady part of town, in a run down old bar with shaking marines undercover as sailors on their shore leave. The perfect setting for drunken babbling and reminiscing (making-up) stories about the old times.

Shanks reads the paper with an article about the Spade Pirates reaching another island in the grand line. It was sort of strange since it was obviously night time and nobody reads the news at night, but it was all about setting, and Shanks finds it a good time to start bellowing and sighing about meeting Lady Spade again after so long.

"I can't believe she's doing something this flashy again. I haven't seen her in 10 years!"

This got the attention of the marines and civilian sailors in the bar. This time it was Yassop who asks.

"Ya know her Capt'n?"

"Ha! Know her?! I saved her life when she was 6!"

"Saved her? How did that happen?" Yassop asked as he drank from his mug. More believable than Shanks was with his acting.

"Yeah, it happened when I was still sailing with Buggy around East Blue. She sailed once, with her ma. She got swallowed by a storm and ended up on a piece of driftwood, floating to Buggy and me, just a few shy years after we lost our Captn'. We go waaay back. Can't believe she got back home too."

"So you're like a big brother to her or s'mthn?" Rockstar asks as he took a large gulp from his drink.

"Yeah! But Buggy was her lover for about a year before-" Beer splatters all over Yassop, like a perfect spray of a garden hose over the flowers, beer from Rockstar's mouth that is.

"Man! Why'd you do that for?" Yassop wipes his face with his cloak and proceeds to punch Rockstar in the head despite his coughing fit.

"Sorry." He adds, "Say that again Captn', I think I was hearing things, hehe." He chuckles, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment while still coughing.

"Yeah, that. Spade was Buggy's lover till they parted. I dunno if they made it official, but she was like 9 then, so I guess that doesn't count."

"Isn't 9 a little too young to be lovers?" Someone asks from the crowd, Shanks does takes notice and increases his volume to the direction he heard it from.

"Heck if I know. Spade was pretty bold at 9. Straight forward and stubborn too. I dunno if Buggy got dumped or if Buggy dumped her on a ship to send her back to SouthBlue."

"Why'd he send her to South Blue? Was she that bad?"

"Nah! She just wanted to get home. Somethin' about needing to see her ma again, and running a bar and keeping the mongrels at bay or something."

"Wow, so star crosses lovers then. Think Buggy still has a chance with Spade?" Yassop asks this time.

"What?! Them?! Yeah! I guess?" Shanks splutters, not really answers but the thoughts that come to mind.

"I mean, it's obvious she's into guys much older than her. Kinda makes me wonder why she doesn't like me that way. I was a handsome lad when I was 18 ya' know."

"Well, maybe she's looking for a type, y'know. Like, the people who are hard to love. Like Akainu." Rockstar adds. Shanks scoffs.

"Or maybe she likes the wrinkly type."

The two burst out laughing. While the other marines and sailors try to stifle their laughter.

"Nah! She probably just likes responsible older men. Buggy s' way more sensible than me." Shanks says as he sips from his mug. "Or maybe she just wants them frowning a lot. Buggy rarely smiles when I'm involved. Same with the red dog."

"What the heck, she's probably looking for some special kind of traits... Hidden traits." Yassop snarks, sounding more lewd than innocent.

"Like What? Wrinkly balls?" Rockstar asks, Shanks sprays his drink at Yassop, but followed instead to obnoxiously laugh.

"Captn' Stop wasting perfectly good booze!"

But Shanks was still too busy laughing, snorting and overall being obnoxious to listen to his men.

At the end of the day, the tree pirates returned to the Red Force content with their work, while the Marines just did whatever they wanted with the new information.

And the other sailors, well, word got around that Lady Spade was in a love triangle between Sakazuki Akainu and Buggy the Clown. Both men rumored to have wrinkly balls of steel.

* * *

Akainu was on the couch, reading a paper. Sengoku stands before him, shifting from foot to foot, hesitant and extremely uncomfortable.

"What is it this time sir?" Akainu folds his paper and tucks it between his arm and chest as he crosses his arms.

"Word got out about your competition," Sengoku says as he places a firm grip on Akainu's shoulder.

"Just give her up to the clown. Your life is better off spent with a nice honest- law abiding girl."

"What?" Akainu was confused.

"I heard, about your love triangle with Lady Spade and Buggy the Clown. Give her up already, she is a pirate now. Let her be with the pirate."

Akainu raged, and Marineford sustained large damage. Millions of berries worth of damage. Like a volcano had erupted over Marineford, as Akainu offered Lady Spades' heart as a sacrifice to the lava god as proof of his loyalty to the marines.

* * *

Meanwhile at Paradise...

"Captain! I didn't know you had history with this Lady Spade." Alvida stomps over to Buggy as the night grows colder. The Buggy Pirates had just docked at an island and were only now getting the news. About Akainu, Buggy and Lady Spade being in a love triangle.

"Of course I don't have any relation to that Spade! Don't get fooled like these plebian fools Alvida." Buggy protests with as much flourish as he could before his indignation turned into a confident front. "This Lady Spade is probably using my world renowned name to shamelessly promote herself! Who wouldn't be known after they hear my name! The name of BUggy The Clown is Known Till the Heavens!" He laughs.

"Oh, Captain! You must be really famous to be known so far and wide!" Mohji cheers, as did the crew out on deck.

Alvida just sighs, double guessing if she should also bring up the topic that Spade's type of man had wrinkly balls.

Buggy laughs at the background while his crew celebrates like acrobats in a circus. Alvida will just have to keep it to herself then. She's grown fond of the crew after all.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Thank you everyone for reading this fic. Thank you to **BlueAutumn12** for all the support and all the good comments you're always giving me.

I've only been sending her my fics because it's her world, and I just recently decided I needed to share this to the real world to find out if I'm writing right, or have been writing right.

Well, I've sent her a few fics already and I'll be posting them here after I've edited them (like- for the 4th time). I can never be sure with the sensors FF had put up.

Enjoy! :D


	5. Spades and Seagulls (Episode 9)

**Visitor: Oh my glob! I've been waiting for this episode all week! Finally, it's airing today!**

***Grabs remote, turns on TV and sits on the couch. Pulls up a bowl of buttered popcorn and some sugarless Rootbeer.**

***Cat comes strolling in and sits at the other side of the couch, paws for some popcorn and eats.**

**Visitor: It's starting!**

* * *

Announcer's narration:

Portgas D. Ace, famously known as Ace of Spades, is one of the most famous pirates in the Grand Line today. Second only to his sister, Portgas D. Annie, most commonly known as Lady Spade. He and his crew, a jolly bunch of insane misfits, call themselves the Spade Pirates. A pirate crew dedicated to anarchy, pranks, adventure and information gathering, in that respective order. Little do they know the secret of their captain, their TRUE captain, that he is actually a bonafide time traveler who wants to correct his mistakes and save his loved ones.

\- (Play opening theme for Spades- Imagine Sogeking theme song (2) but replace Sogeking to Spades and a whole slew of lyrics like this: From the future he had come, he will change the fate's design. 100 pranks, 100 laughs. Lululalalu. Facing the marines yeah we will (play-on). Forbidden love and destinies (play-on!). The man that came from the future! Lulululalala. He will change the fate's design.)-

* * *

Announcer's narration:

Ace, having taken a different route to get to the Grand Line, this time by subtility and incognizance, had forgotten about one person whom he should have encountered, and whose life he should have changed- but indefinitely forgot. Never again had Ace expected to see this specific marine, nor her commanding officer whom he had exposed and defeated in the past. And up to this day, they are still in good terms, in which in the past life, Ace had ensured he would be thrice damned and burned like those he burned before.

Vice Admiral Draw, and Leutenant Nailing (Isuka).

EPISODE 9: What Became of Isuka?

Truthfully, Ace liked Isuka, she was a decent marine, still is a decent marine, but under Draw, well, he didn't like it. In the past life, Ace had defeated Draw at Saboady, exposed his misdeeds of burning civilians, Isuka's parents and overall passing the blame to pirates. Now, however, already in the New World, and she still believes Draw is the picture of justice. Which is just wrong.

Not only that, Isuka is actually dead set on "nailing" his heart and ripping his head off his shoulders, oh, and handing it over to her "savior" to prove her strength.

"Portgas! Stop in the name of the law, and surrender yourself to the Marines!" Isuka shouts, a rapier in hand and coat fluttering in the breeze of the salty sea air. The white sand of the beach was thrown all over the bottom of her boots. Chasing after one of the most popular and dangerous pirates in the New World today.

"I'm a pirate! I do what I want!" Ace all but screams as he turns his head and avoids the swipe of the rapier, the tip just scratching his freckled cheek, making a horizontal line, turning pink then bloody red. Sea stone coated! Of all the dumb luck, why is her rapier coated with seastone?!

Isuka does not let up. She usually parries and pierces, but now she swipes her sword in an unfamiliar pattern, one he knew she did not do in their past life.

And while Ace was busy running for his life, because that's all he can think of doing right then, he didn't really think his plan through when he decided to run into a sea cave, which coincidentally was a dead end. Ace curses under his breath.

"You are trapped now pirate! Surrender and your death shall be painless!" Shit, was she always this scary?

"Like I'd ever surrender to the likes of you, marine. Anyway, what's up with that thing on your leg?"

"The thing on my-" Iskua looks down at her leg, and lo and behold, a sea leach. She screeches. High and loud as any girl could. Loud enough to set off a few stones, causing larger stones to roll down.

Normally, a very high screech wouldn't even cause a few rocks to move, and no large rock did move. But then Isuka had to fall due to a mis-step, and the earth-shaking crash caused the larger boulders to fall to the ground, setting reactions after reaction until a whole section collapsed, effectively sealing the two inside the cavern.

Causing Ace to brace himself as pulled Isuka into the cave with him.

* * *

Sabo was on the deck, reclining on a lounge chair and spending some time catching in on some rest. However, knowing Ace, he would need to step in sooner or later. with all the trouble he could get himself in to. Last he'd heard, a marine ship had docked at the other side of the island. Something Sabo prays wouldn't be a bother to the re-supplying the Spades were doing.

Then Banshee shouts, frantic and loud. Sabo sighs, knowing that Ace must have gotten himself into the trouble he was expecting. Well, his rest would just have to wait. It's not like he'd been going on 1 month and 2 weeks of no rest days just so he can collect it all into one week to spend time with his brother. He doesn't mind, really he doesn't.

"Sabo! Ace got trapped in a cave with a Marine!" Banshee explains. "This marine girl, Lieutenant Nailing from the East Blue. We knew about her since she came from the same Blue, but she just showed-up now with a Vice Admiral on the island!"

"Assemble whoever is available, we need a plan to get Ace out of there without the marines finding out he has connections to the Revolutionaries. Also, it has to have the Spade flair you guys are always going on about." There was only Alice, Deuce and Banshee on board at the moment, but that's all they really needed.

Alice stares at Sabo and smiles, devious. "Hey there Captn's brother. What would you say about your acting skills?"

* * *

And despite all that happened, with the cave-in and the dust and their possible death by asphyxiation, Isuka still screeches "Get it off! Get it offf meeeee!" She cries. Shameful for a marine, but completely acceptable for a girl.

After the dust had settled, and their eyes adjusted to the light, Ace decides to take inventory of his limbs. Because despite Shanks being extremely cool, Ace was not ready to lose a limb. Two arms, two feet, one head. Good. By then Isuka had caughed from the dust in her throat, and started to cry, holding in her screams.

Despite the scene being very amusing, Ace had to get her to stop before she hurts herself, or worse, causes another cave-in which might kill them both.

"Hey, hey, shhh. It's alright. I'll get it off you, just stay still will ya'?" Ace tried to calm her down. The clumsy girl (thank goodness she's still herself), calmed down as Ace lit-up a finger and expertly burned the leech off her. "There, it's gone now. See-" he ducks as she swings her rapier over his head, barely a hair's width from cutting off the top of his hair and getting one heck of an ugly haircut. Damn Sea Stones.

"Hey, would you quit it! Im trying to be nice here!" Ace all but pounces on her when he sees her weapon gearing for another swipe.

"Shut-up you filthy pirate!" She hisses as Ace grabs her arms and hoists it above her. Effectively wrestling away her weapon as he restraints her legs by using his free appendages (which were his legs).

After a minute of her trying to break free of his hold, and his over-all body weight on top of her and her back against an uncomfortable place. And after all the filthy swears she unleashed that could make even Thatch blush,

-and after spitting on his face,

-and one desperate move to hit him in the balls. She finally settled down.

"You calm now? You're not gonna kick me in my family jewels anymore?" Ace asks, his head ending up very close to her ear, almost breathing-in the scent of her hair.

"Sh-shut up! And don't breath in my ear!" She complains.

"No seriously. You saw those rocks fall right? If we don't move right, we might start another collapse, and we might not be so lucky the next time." The raven haired teen explains as he loosens his hold on her.

"You understand our position right?" Ace whispers. "Frankly, I'm not sure how much oxygen we've got in here to use my fire, so we're gonna have to wait for my crew to drag me out of this mess...

"What makes you so sure that my squad won't be the first to dig us out?" She asks, rubbing her wrists which he'd just let go.

Ace smirked, confident, and without hesitation nor doubt he states- "Because. My crew are a bunch of mother hens!" He cackles.

Isuka really does wonder what was their game. One minute he perfectly subdued his attacker, the next he's joking around.

"Oh, also my brother is here today. He'll probably be the first one to get to us." Ace adds, he lays back on a rock and puts his hands behind his head, making a pillow to pass the time.

"You have a brother? I thought Lady Spade is your only sister?" She asks, taking a seat opposite to him, as far away as she could from the pirate in the closed narrow area.

"Yeah, I have adopted my own brothers! Because my sister, while I love her, is not a man. That's why its a brotherhood you know." He snarks. She rolls her eyes. She doesn't know if he's playing dumb or what.

"Well, that's one thing about me. How about you?"

"I was an only child. But a bunch of pirates burned my village and killed my parents. But I was saved by a marine, so now I am one too." Isuka tells, like she weren't after his head, like they were acquaintances getting to know each other.

"Oh, what island was that? I've seen some mysterious reports of burned towns. Most common in the reports of one Vice Admiral Draw." Ace shrugs, "You'd think a marine with 34 years experience in pirate subjugation would learn to put out fires and lessen property damage." Ace tisked, which earned him a rapier very inexplicably close to his neck. He knew the answer would make her snap, but he also knew she had an open mind.

"Speak pirate. What do you know of Vice Admiral Draw." Isuka would hear him out, she was curious after all. And while she still looks up to Draw, she knew the Spades were information gatherers above all else. Pranksters yes, but they mean no harm to people. Whatever information they had, she would simply store it until the time comes she would need to use it. For now, she'll listen to him talk, indulge him with his thoughts- however wrong they may be. After all, they have time.

\- (Play ending theme for Spades- Ace's Character Themesong: Living Fire (first verse) and the scenery is simply pictures of the Spades sailing the Grand Line and laughing and scheming. There's even one picture of Luffy all the way at Fuchsia carrying an alligator by the tail. There's also a picture of Sabo and Koala wearing pajamas with a part of Dragon sitting on the table while they're drinking coffee and reading the paper. There's one of Garp smiling and running away from Sengoku. There's also a fan art of Akainu and Lady Spade drawn in crayon. There's one of the incident with the group of cannibals who tried to sacrifice the Spades and made Ace their god. Then the last picture was just Ace, sitting on a cliff and looking out to the ocean.)-

* * *

Ace's narration:

Wahhh, so I'm trapped in a cave with Iskua now. At least this can't get any worse... And she's trying to kill me! Save me Sabo, before your brother gets nailed in the heart! Next week on Spades, What Became of Isuka Part 2! Seriously Sabo!

* * *

**Visitor: Ahhhhhh! Isuka appeared! I used to ship them in season 1 before he became a time traveler! I hope Isuka shows up more often. She reached the New World with Ace and Draw! Eeeehhhh! I want next week's episode now! *Squeels and gushes about the anime.**

_Author's notes:_

_I wished there was an anime about the Spades, and the best Spades to Animate are from BlueAutum12. This is how it would have been- if the Spades had more anime time. -Sigh._

_Well! Hope you guys enjoy! But unlike an anime, this might get updated sooner than one week! :D Thanks again for everyone who faves, follows and reviews! I appreciate you all! :D :D :D_


	6. Spades and Seagulls (Episode 10)

***Grabs remote, slams on the couch, drinks orange soda (sugarless) and turns on TV.**

***Sister walks in, steals soda and I had retrieve it like a woman. And now I'm late for the start of the show.**

* * *

\- (Play opening theme for Spades- Imagine Sogeking theme song (2) but replace Sogeking to Spades and a whole slew of lyrics like this: From the future he had come, he will change the fate's design. 100 pranks, 100 laughs. Lululalalu. Facing the marines yeah we will (play-on). Forbidden love and destinies (play-on!). The man that came from the future! Lulululalala. He will change the fate's design.)-

* * *

EPISODE 10: What Became of Isuka? PART 2

"Speak pirate. What do you know of Vice Admiral Draw." Isuka would hear him out, she was curious after all. And while she still looks up to Draw, she knew the Spades were information gatherers above all else. Pranksters yes, but they mean no harm to people. Whatever information they had, she would simply store it until the time comes she would need to use it. For now, she'll listen to him talk, indulge him with his thoughts- however wrong they may be. After all, they have time.

Ace smiles wide, mischievous, "Then take a seat... And put that weapon away before you poke someone in the eye."

The next few minutes, Ace talked about his top 10 marines fails list, as well as Draw's total property damage costs and scout reports. As well as third-party statements about V.A. Draw's attacks and captures.

"Like I was saying, Draw likes to turn his prey in dead and burned. I have no complaints about that, but seriously, every other report says he burned a village down to get a 50,000 Belli bounty when the repairs cost 600,000 Belli. That's just careless! If anything, he probably falsified his reports and blamed the pirates for 100% the destruction. Whatever happened to the responsible careful penny-pinching Marines Sengoku tries to promote? Heck, who even gave him the flamethrowers in the first place?! Draw is as BAD as Akainu in property damage. And Akainu has anger issues and a Lava-man, and he's butt ugly!"

"So what do you suppose he does about that?"

"Akainu's face? He probably smiles in the mirror and tells himself he's gorgeous or something."

"Not that! Vice Admiral Draw! His property damage reports. Its the pirates' doing, I'm sure of it!" Isuka defends with no jab. Even she was floored by the numbers in Ace's reports, some she had never seen but heard of as true events.

"Yeah, and that report of his encounter with the Whitebeard Pirates ending in 5,000,000,000 Bellis worth of damage was because those peace-loving pirates did all the burning... On their protected island too. That's just stupid of them, don't you think? Heck, they paid 5 Billion Bellis to restore the island back to being liveable. Seriously, if I were a marine, I'd have thoroughly investigated my men for promotion."

"Portgas, did you just call the Whitebeard Pirates, the most fearsome Pirate crew in the world, peace-loving?" Isuka de-rails the conversation, mostly because she couldn't believe what she had just heard. There was only one report where the Spades were seen with the Whitebeards, but this amount of familiarity was not what she expected. What would they think if they heard Portgas D. Ace call them peace loving? Don't they have their infamy to maintain?

"Well, that's what they are in my book. Have you ever met them? They are total sweethearts, according to my sister. They're pretty cool too. Especially Whitebeard! He is so HUGE!"

"Who hasn't heard of them, and yes, I have seen him once. When they mercilessly obliterated 3/4 of our men in battle."

"And what did you think of that battle? How much was the damage? Who caused the damage?- And no, Marco the Pheonix's flames don't burn. They're cool to the touch actually."

Isuka thinks of it all. The damage was colossal last they'd checked. A few broken bones from the men and only a certain area was burnt to a crisp. The area closer to the Marine's ship, closer to their part of the dock... And while the Whitebeards did have a lot of damage, they were minor compared to the fire on the other side of the port. Rather, it was lucky Whitebeard himself did not activate his devil fruit. The damage would have been much more colossal if he did. Still, there was this thread that was pulling her to the defense of the marines. A thread so tough to break it may as well have been a chord. Vice Admiral Draw had saved her and other orphans. They took care of her and this is how she repays them. A part of her was disgusted at herself, for doubting the people she cares about, and care for her in return.

"Isuka, don't beat yourself so much." Ace sighs. "You didn't know Draw was an arsonist."

"HE is no such thing! Vice Admiral Draw Would NEVER Do Those Things! He saved me and other children from becoming orphaned and dead. He trained us to be Marines!" She retorts, but returns back to her seat and stares at the ground, hands fisted in frustration as she unintentionally pouts in protest of her own thoughts. It was an uncalled for explosion when even she had doubts.

"Look, I'm not saying all Marines are bad. I'm having a decent conversation with you, and you're a Marine." Ace gestures to Isuka from across the small cavern. It's been getting hot in there, and Isuka was sweating buckets, red hair already plastered to her forehead and having discarded her marine jacket and rapier to her side. Ace stiffens his lips and turns serious.

"But people like us, people who've seen the worst and the best of people... We have to be more vigilant and critical of who we are involved with. Outside, they may seem like good people, but their true intentions might not be so good." Ace contemplates, should he tell the story of betrayal? "There was a man once, who called his crew brothers, just like Whitebeard calls his crew his sons." He stops to look at her, paying attention, slightly leaning towards him.

"Yet he would kill his brother for a devil fruit. He would stab them in the back and steal it, even though he KNOWS his brother will give it to him if he asks. And the worst part, we don't even know if we did something wrong or if there was something wrong with him to begin with..." Ace ends his story. "Isuka, you might not understand this now, but remember this. The people you look up to are people too. They make mistakes too... But don't be like them. You don't have to prove your worth by doing something you don't want to."

But before Isuka can answer, the rocks behind her suddenly moved, making Ace snap his muscles to pull her to his chest. Shielding her from the falling rocks and debris. The rocks fell, and Ace got hit by a few of them, he was still shielding Isuka with his back as he presses her to the wall. When the dust settled a bit, Isuka asked if he were fine. Ace coughed but it would take more than that to hurt him.

"Ace! My baby brother!" A high pitched voice rings in the caverns of the cave. He knew that voice, but the pitch was wrong. He only ever heard that voice when this certain person screamed. But... he wasn't sure.

"Ay! I'm here!" Ace signals instead. "There are still some rocks blocking the path! We could have died you know!"

"You? Die? In a place like this? Don't make me laugh! Huhuhu!" Then another explosion of boulders clearing the path and a few stray rocks hitting them later, the light finally burst through the darkness, and the figure over it had strawberry blonde hair and an aqua blue dress. Her eyes were a familiar blue and that was all he needed to know. Ace laughs, loud and relieved.

"Took you long enough Annie!" He beams, sarcastic tone to her name, he could barely hide his chuckles to Sabo's make-up painted, cross-dressing, haki coated arms and High heeled wearing form.

"Ace!" He says in his highest pitch. Too high to be normal, and too weird to be the true voice of Lady Spade. However, Isuka does not think so. After all, Lady Spade has been seen only 5 times in their travels, preferring to let his brother run-wild while reviewing their spoils of information (the rumors say).

Isuka looks at the pirate with awe, having realized she had Armament haki coating her buff arms. So different from the beautiful lady she reads about from the Journal of Lady Spade book she had, given to her by Vice Admiral Draw. Something about the marines being given the copies of the unedited journal to use should she cross the Spades. Honestly, she was buffer than she expected. Far from the capable bar-maid in love picture she had in mind. She was expecting a love-starved lady in her rebellious phase too. Secretly, she was a fan. Her exploits of getting the man's attention and her thoughts about the man she loved were hilarious and yet sincere.

"I was so worried about you, but I guess I worried for the wrong reason." She smiles slyly at the two.

It was then Isuka realized she was being held in Ace's strong muscular arms. Still shielding her from the rocks that would have crushed her if he didn't pull her back. Her shirt was see through from sweat, showing her pink bra despite her buttoned-up shirt. One of his hands snaked low at her hips, holding her tight enough to bruise, while his other on was the wall, trapping her where she stands. The position made it look ten times more indecent than it should.

Isuka blushes, bright red and fuming as she shakes her way out of his arms and runs past Lady Spade with her hands hiding her face. Trying to remain anonymous and trying to preserve the strands of her dignity... Actually, she was just really embarrassed and wished it lasted a little bit longer because it felt nice. She blushed even redder as she scolded her thoughts.

When the coast was clear, Sabo finally speaks. "Should I have waited a bit longer?" teasing smile not leaving his cheeks, still using the voice he dubbed his Lady Spade impression.

"No, we're good. We were just about done." Ace says as he picks up her coat and rapier

"She forgot those." Sabo points out, still using his high pitched voice, and getting really annoying.

"Well, it would be the right thing to do to return these to the owner." Ace subtly implies "I should pay her a visit once she calms down."

"Oh, my sweet baby brother! In-love with a marine! Forbidden love does run in the family!" Lady Spade gushes as he-she takes Ace in his-her arms and presses their cheeks together. Enjoying the annoyance of his coddling. "Shut up!"

* * *

Isuka makes her way back to the ship, face still flushed and soaked in sweat. She still can't believe what happened this day. The sun was already setting and what should have been her day-off was already over. She makes her way up the plank and onto the deck, giving a nod to co-marines who were also in day-off. It was funny how most marines wear hawaiian shirts similar to Vice Admiral Garp during rest days. It was a clear indication that they were on vacation, and who ever pirates or outlaw they come across knows that's the only time they can have a decent conversation with them if they want to.

"Isuka." Someone calls, she turns to great her commanding officer, Vice Admiral Draw.

"Good Evening Sir." She says with a smile.

"What happened to you?" He asks, Isuka was a little embarassed, crosses her arms over her still filthy wet clothes and see through shirt, but she was also happy that he was worried about her.

"Oh, I just took a swim... in the ocean."

"Wearing your clothes?" There ws skeptism in the way he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." A shameless answer. Draw sighs.

"Isuka, you don't need to lie to me..." He says, almost fondly. "I know what you've been up-to today."

Isuka gulps. He shouldn't know what had happened with her and Portgas Ace. It would be scandalous and a shame to her name as a marine. "You do?"

"Of course. I'm your commanding officer, and I've known you since you were a kid. I may not beyour father, but I know my kids when they've done something."

Isuka's mind was in panic. He's gonna say it. He knows.

"I can explain."

"You don't need to explain Isuka. The youth of today are so flustered about being kids. You probably fell off a plank and fell into the ocean. There's no shame in admiting that Isuka." He pats her head, almost affectionate. "Well, the kitchen staff are in day-off today too, so I suggest you take a nice hot bath and get dressed. We're eating out on shore tonight."

"Uhhh, yes sir."

And with that Draw waves her off as he makes his way to the plank to get off the ship.

Isuka breathes in relief. Well, that was taken care of. Now to get to her quarters and take nice a bath. Goodness knows she needs it.

\- (Play ending theme for Spades- Ace's Character Themesong: Living Fire (first verse) and the scenery is simply pictures of the Spades sailing the Grand Line and laughing and scheming. There's even one picture of Luffy all the way at Fuchsia carrying an alligator by the tail. There's also a picture of Sabo and Koala wearing pajamas with a part of Dragon sitting on the table while they're drinking coffee and reading the paper. There's one of Garp smiling and running away from Sengoku. There's also a fan art of Akainu and Lady Spade drawn in crayon. There's one of the incidents with the group of cannibals who tried to sacrifice the Spades and made Ace their god. Then the last picture was just Ace, sitting on a cliff and looking out to the ocean.)-

* * *

_Sabo_ and **Ace'**s narration:

_Ah today was a great day, won't you agree Ace?_ **Yeah, I finally saw you wearing drag**. _I was gorgeous!_ **Keep telling yourself that.**

_**Next week on Spade Pirates, What of Isuka Part 3.**_

**Koala will love this photo of you Sabo. **

* * *

_Author's notes:_

**Sehri:** Thank you! I worked so hard on that theme song. I pulled out my inherited corniness which I barely use in real life to produce this. I'm glad you had fun, that's all I wanted :D

**Artemis 291:** Ah! Me too! I want an Ace anime. I miss him so much!

**Kippysaurus:** It's been posted just recently. I'm new to posting. :D I used to just keep and delete my fics.

**GolDEin13:** Thankyou! Yes, my joke is actually that I'm writing FANFICTION^3; ^4 if you count the black market comic-con which I may or may need some help with.

**Celeste D. Lilica:** Glad this brought you joy! (*Insert Marie Kondo meme)


	7. Spades and Seagulls (Episode 11)

**Visitor: *Enters the room turns on the TV, body slams the couch, hugs a pillow and watches**.

* * *

Isuka sighs in relief as she takes a hot shower. Today was so uneventful she finds herself re-thinking every piece of information she could remember obtaining. She didn't want to over think, but the numbers in the reports could be lies. What sane human would remember numbers of the reports he or she has read without preamble when to use them?

Ace of Spade must have been making it up, she assures to herself; but the doubts still linger, festering inside her like rot to wood. She doesn't understand why he would tell her this information. Was it a trick? To turn her against the marines, against Draw? What was his goal?

\- (Play opening theme for Spades- Imagine Sogeking theme song but replace Sogeking to Spades and a whole slew of lyrics like this: From the future he had come, he will change the fate's design. 100 pranks, 100 laughs. Lululalalu. Facing the marines yeah we will (play-on). Forbidden love and destinies (play-on!). The man that came from the future! Lulululalala. He will change the fate's design.)-

* * *

EPISODE 11: What Became of Isuka? PART 3

Ok. He should have thought this thru. Ace says to himself. Sure Isuka would eventually need her coat and rapier, but did she really need it tonight? Ace could just return it to her tomorrow if they were still docked on land… But he wasn't exactly sure when the marines would finish re-stocking as Banshee was the one supposed to know this tidbit of information, which he did not ask from her.

"Oh just return it today baby brother." Sabo suddenly appears beside him. Surprising Ace with a startle. He was still donning the Lady Spades outfit and using the voice he wears with it.

"Geeze! Don't scare me like that!" He adds, "and why are you still wearing that?"

"Oh, this? I find it nice to wear. My legs have never felt so free!" Sabo does a twirl with the flats he decided to change in after his feet decided to ache in heels, "kind of drafty though."

"Just go feel your leg freedom somewhere else. I'm busy trying to figure out how exactly to give this back to the marines.

"You know, you could just leave it on their deck. Make it seem like it was airing out." Sabo advises.

"Annie, you are a gift!" Ace says as he runs off to the deck.

Not so stealthily, he climbs up the deck and into the Marine ship. Just as he was about to leave the coat and rapier on top of a wooden barrel, some marines decided to come out on deck from inside the ship. Ace panicked and hid at the corner of the starboard side.

The marines were laughing and talking on the rails, they brought out some non-alcoholic drinks and started making small talk that could last for who knows how long. Which made Ace's plan of escape harder to accomplish. So he guesses, he'll have to escape from inside the ship, through one of their port holes or something. Then he realizes he still has the coat… So drop off the coat at Isuka's quarters and then escape the ship.

After sneaking into the ship and looking at all the rooms, he just realized he didn't know where Isuka's quarters were. Well, he had all night and the Marine ships are easy to navigate because every ship is practically the same lay-out. So no one would mind if he decided to take some information from the Captain's quarters, would they?

And after thirty minutes he finally finished pilfering through the files in the Captain's desk, took a few pieces of information he needed for a prank, folded it and stuffed it on a pocket in his hat; and found a chart with all the men's assigned quarters and bunks, he finally found her room at the far end of the ship, room 155. He entered to find it empty with one person in the shower. He entered and was about to drop the coat and the rapier when he felt the lightheadedness that came with his narcolepsy. He cursed under his breath before he ungracefully fell on the bed and the let the darkness engulf him.

When Isuka finished her shower and steps out of her room wearing only a towel, she was met with a man on her bed.

(Dear viewers, due to country censorship, this scene was blocked.)

Ace wakes up to a blade in front of his face. He scrambles back until he falls off the bed.

"Geeze woman! Do you wake everybody up like that?" Isuka was wearing a tacky blue flower tee and a beige ankle length skirt. She was also wielding her weapon, poised and ready to attack.

"What are you doing in my quarters Portgas?" Isuka attacks again, a nailing strike with her rapier. Ace suddenly regrets returning it back to her.

"I just- just came to return your coat and weapon." He dodges another swipe. Raising his hands up in a placating manner, palms open and showing her. He was also curled-up fatally, with one leg in the air. It was a very disarming pose that helped Isuka realize he really wasn't willing to fight back, and that she just looks like a bully now.

Isuka relaxes her stance, just realizing that she did forget her weapon and coat, with everything that happened to her. So she decided she would let him slip out just now.

"Get out of here before I nail you in the heart." She commands instead.

Ace scrambles for the door, opening it before he realized that the marines drinking from above the deck were now at the end of the hall. Making out.

Ace steps back and closes the door with care before he turns and faces Isuka. His cheeks were flushed red, hiding the freckles she knew he had.

She raises her brow questioningly.

"Uhh, some marines are making out at the hall. Just feels awards to break them-up." He scratches the back of his neck.

Isuka blushes. As far as she knows, she's the only woman in the crew. So that made them homosexual lovers? Well, it would be awkward to break them up. But she's the Lieutenant here. If she goes out and they spot her, surely they would stop.

She then hears a click and a very loud moan from the other side of her wall. Well, shit.

Both Isuka and Ace ran out of the room, down the hall, up the stair case, off the deck, past the gangplank and out to the port as fast at hey could.

While Isuka turned Left, Ace turned right, and that's how the two ended their day. Isuka went to meet Vice Admiral Draw and some marines for dinner, while Ace want to the other side of the island to meet with his crew.

"So Ace, how did the return operation go?" Sabo enters their room. Their because he bunks with Ace when he visits. He was already out of the wig and make-up, but…

"Why are you still wearing that dress?"

When morning came, Ace was already at the market place. Due to yesterday's marine incident, he wasn't able to fully enjoy his market place adventure. He still wanted to taste the local delicacies and look at some of the local sights.

But as luck would turn out, he just wasn't lucky today. He was beginning to believe he was jinxed every time he stepped on the market place. He just had to bump into the glorified arsonist.

"Pirate SCUM like YOU should be burnt down!"

Vice Admiral Draw takes out his flame throwers, stronger than the last time Ace fought him in the previous life. Now, however, the duel takes place in a very flammable village near the bay side, just beside the market place. The houses were practically straw and dried leaves weaved together to make huts and small homes. Not the best place for a flame thrower.

Too late to talk it out, Draw had already burnt down 3 inhabited huts with a single press of his weapons, sweeping from left to right, which Ace only avoided by jumping up.

People started going out of their huts, scared and crying, carrying as many valuables as they can. And Isuka finally understood what Portgas D. Ace meant about falsified property damage reports as she neared the commotion and the fight.

"Vice Admiral! Stop! The civilians are still in their huts!" Isuka screams, already aiding the civilians in their relocation.

"So what if a few things get burned! What matters most is my prey!" Draw says with a gleam of greed and determination in his eyes.

"But the villagers!"

"Can save their own damn selves!" Draw attacks again, aiming for Ace as he dodges and runs. Still not sure how to subdue Draw and let Isuka get her answers.

"Vice Admiral! Please, don't be like this! You saved me from the fire the pirates set on my village. You're my hero then, please don't let the children suffer."

"Of course I'd save you! You were a kid." Draw says, his eyes shining with the familiar sincerity Iskua knew he felt in all realness, but a when Ace scored a punch on one of his flame throwers and breaking it in the process, his eyes turned wild.

"I swear I will burn this village down and I would not stop until you are DEAD pirate! Just like I did all those years ago!"

Isuka jolts. Did she hear right?

"So you admit to burning down all the other villages? Huski Island? Long-swan village? Whitewing village?" Ace asks as he dodged Draw's attacks with his fist and remaining flame thrower.

"Ha! I burnt them all!" Draw admits in bouts of sanity as he finally lands a punch on Ace, only for his fist to go straight through him, leaving only wisps of fire and flame.

"You! You're a logia?!" Draw realized too late. Ace had already placed his hand on the remaining flame thrower. Setting it on fire and melting it with the hottest flame he can conjure. The melted metal landed on draw's arms, burning him with permanent scars. As if that wasn't enough. The fuel he was using for the flame throwers were flammable, and one loud resounding Bang rang through the beach, indicating the end of the duel.

"You know, it's stupid to think you can kill me with my own element." Ace makes his way to the burnt and beaten Draw, still alive- sadly, as he hoisted him up by his crumbling collar. The burnt crater on the ground was not small. Draw being at the center of it all, must have taken the most damage. His flamethrowers were nothing now but burnt and melted pieces. Luckily, Ace was able to extract him. His hands were burnt badly, and Ace hopes this would be his lesson to never play with fire so carelessly again.

"Portgas-" Ace looks to his side, seeing Isuka, tears welling in her eyes and trying and failing to stay strong.

"I- I'll take it from here." She says as she bows, "Thank you. Thank you for telling me the truth." Her voice trembles as she lets her tears drop to the toasted ground.

The truth is not always pretty. Half the time, people would wish they never heard the truth. Half the time, people wished they lived in the bliss of ignorance instead of knowing and doing nothing... But sometimes the truth is what a healing heart needs.

"Ace! We gotta go! A whole fleet of Marines are coming this way!" Dusty says as he pulls Ace away from Isuka and Draw.

"Wait! I just gotta do something first. You tell everyone to get ready to set sail." Ace ordered, "Aye, Captain!" and went back to the Card Deck.

"Isuka... come with me. Become a pirate and sail the seas with me." Ace extends his hand. His hands shining with hope. Isuka already knew that Portgas D. Ace was a special pirate, no, a special person. This just proves it. He could accept her. Her flaws and mistakes, he forgives her for siding with Draw and mindlessly believing the reports and his ideals. She feels another surge of tears well in her eyes.

His offer warms her heart, but she knows her place, and she knows its not by his side.

"Thank you for the offer, but I refuse. I have my place, and you have yours." She holds his hand, a friendly grip.

"My dream is to save kids from the life I lived. Even if my savior was the one who caused this life, the one who put me here and made me a marine... I still wouldn't trade this job for the world." From her friendly grip, she pulls him close and lands a kiss on his cheek.

Ace blushes, bright red and not expecting that at all. This time, he was the one retreating with a hand cupping his freckled cheek, and a blush that just won't disappear.

As the Card Deck sets sail for another island, Isuka sits by the bay, watching it go.

She'd probably get demoted... Worst-case scenario discharged for letting the pirates escape. But it was all worth it, and she knows, if she did get discharged, maybe she can find work taking care of children. Maybe a school teacher. Either way, the future looks bright, and a weight she didn't know she was holding was lifted from her shoulders. She wonders when she'll cross paths with the Spades again, and waits patiently for the next time.

* * *

***Visitor: Fast asleep... Wasn't even listening to the ending credits anymore.**

_**Author's notes:**_

With regards to the censored scene,,, its just Isuka in a towel. Nothing major. Seriously, country censorship does exist! And one good example is Sanji eating a lollipop instead of smoking. If I'm right, there were also other scenes with Dadan (of all people) that were edited,,, but wtvr.

Well, that's t for this fan made anime. Wait I think it's: fanmade anime-fiction of a fanfiction of an anime. Yes, this is the most accurate thing to call it. FMA-FoaFFoaA. :D

Thank you all readers, reviewers and fellow fans, for reading, reviewing and being yourself. :D Have a nice day! I won't be updating until BlueAutumn12 releases her next work to pump me up with inspiration and dramatic insanity so… this fic will be considered complete until that happens. :D

_**To my reviewers:**_

**GolDEin13:** Yes, Sabo enjoys it,,, but will never admit t to Koala and Dragon. He will admit it to Ace tho because Ace started it. Sabo would politely point out the fact that Ace wore drag first! Ha!

**Kippysaurus: **This (Spades and Seagulls) is still a fanfic of a fanfic, it sorta belongs here. If It were to get a separate I would have named it that,,, and would have its own stand-alone fic,,, maybe in AO3. :D (I actually have an AO3 account,,, and I don't know how to use it but leave comments and give kudos.) I'll think about it! :D


End file.
